


The Music of The Force *Reylo AU*

by Hunter_Outlaw26 (orphan_account)



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Ballet, Girl!Finn, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hunter_Outlaw26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year was 1870 and Rey was another ballet girl at the Opera Populaire. But she had a secret. An angel of music taught her to sing and she thought that she loved him. When she finally gets the chance to sing and discovers who her angel of music is will everything change? Will she give into his music of the night? Will she give into his dark side of life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Opera Populaire, 1919

**3rd Person POV**

 

_1919: Ruins of the Opera Populaire Paris, France_

 

_Mssr. Poe Vicomte Dameron an older man was wheeled towards the old ruined opera house where old memories brewed._

 

"Lot 663 then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau." The auctioneer said as a boy working for him brought out a grand poster featuring La Phasma.

 

"Showing here." The Boy said. Dameron observed with intent as the bidding began.

"Do I have ten francs?  Five then, Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight.? Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Monsieur Lefevre." The poster was hauled away. "Thank you very much Lot 664: a wooden pistol and three human skulls, from the production of 'Robert le Diable' by Meyerbeer. Ten francs for this. Ten, thank you. Ten still. Fifteen, thank you. Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number sir?"Finally came the item Mssr.Dameron was looking at as he noticed his old friend Finn. "Lot 665 ladies and gentlemen a papier-mache musical box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a white monkey in orange Persian robes, playing the cymbals an original BB unit. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order, ladies and gentlemen." They wound the crank and played an old tune.

 

"Showing here." The boy said and the Viscount nodded to his nursemaid knowing he wanted it. 

 

"May I commence at fifteen francs? Fifteen, thank you." THe nurse raised his paddle.  "Yes, twenty from you, sir, thank you very much." Madame Finn.twenty-five, thank you, Madame Twenty-five I am bid. Do I hear thirty? " The nurse raised the paddle again. "Thirty. And thirty-five? " Finn shook her head no knowing the Vicomte was desperate to have it. "Selling at thirty francs, then. Thirty once, thirty twice. Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte Dameron Thank you sir." They brought the BB-8 music box to the old man whose thoughts were running wild. 

 _A collector's piece indeed. every detail exactly as she said._  
_She often spoke of you, my friend. Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead_  
_Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?_  


The Auctioneer spoke once again. "Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re-assembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?" The men working there pulled and the chandelier began to rise transforming the opera taking the Vicomte back to what happened so many years ago. 

 


	2. Chapter 1: Think Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1870:
> 
> Productions are underway for the opera house's new production of Hannibal and the new managers have come to introduce themselves. But far too many strange things have been happening and La Phasma known as Gwendoline to the people who worked for her and rubbish bin because of the amount of silver she wore to others is done. Can Rey sing in her place? Is the gala ruined? And will her old friend Poe realize that the girl he loved as a child was standing right in front of him? Better yet will Rey ever know who her angel of music is?

1870: Opera Populaire; Paris, France

Rey's POV

We were rehearsing for Hannibal once again today. My friend Finn and I; Finn short for Finean were late for dance rehearsal with my surrogate mother Madame Organa. It was awful to have to stretch and dance with Phasma's tones as she belted enough to break the window (Which did happen on one occasion and they have since been repaired)

 

 _Phasma: This trophy_  
_From our saviors_  
_From our saviors_  
_From the enslaving force_  
_Of Rome!_

The chorus sang with the ballet girls waiting in the wings like myself and Finn.

 _Chorus:_  
_With feasting and dancing and song_  
_Tonight in celebration_  
_We greet the victorious throng_  
_Returned to bring salvation_

 _The trumpet of carthage resound_  
_Hear, Romans, now and tremble_  
_Hark to our step on ground_  
_Hear the drums!_  
_Hannibal comes!_

Hux a ginger haired man with a rat -like face was our leading tenor and Phasma's unfortunate husband.

 _Sad to return_  
_To find the land we love_  
_Threatened once more_  
_By Rome's far-reaching grasp_

He was cut off by Mssr Tekka walking in with two other gentlemen. 

"Rehearsals, as you can see, are underway for a new production on Chalumeau's Hannibal

"Monsieur Tekka, I am rehearsing!" Our bandmaster and conductor said.

"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Organa. Ladies and gentlemen, please, if I could have your attention, thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these are all true.  And it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire: Monsieur Qui-gon Jinn and Monsieur Ben Kenobi. I'm sure you have read of their recent fortune in the Junk business."

"Scrap metal, actually."Kenobi added.

"They must be rich." Finn whispered to me.

"They can buy rubbish bin more silver!" I snickered.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron,The Vicomte Dameron." Mssr. Jinn said and out walked a man I  had not seen since childhood.

"It's Poe. Before my father died at the house by the sea. I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me his little Rey of sunlight."I smiled.

"Rey, he's so handsome." Finn replied and I nodded paying attention to Poe and only Poe.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire." Poe said.

"Vicomte, gentlemen, Madame Gwendoline Phasma, our leading soprano for five seasons." She bowed silver jewelry flowing everywhere. "And her husband Monsieur Hux." 

"An honor monsieur. I believe I am keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, monsieur." He said before leaving. He passed right by us not even giving me a glance.

"He wouldn't recognize me." I said sadly.

"He didn't see you."Finn assured as we began to dance. It was a way I could take out my emotion. We sang once again.

 

 _Chorus:_  
_Hannibal's Friends!_

 _The trumpeting elephant sound_  
_Hear, Romans, now and tremble_  
_Hark to their step on the ground_  
_Hear the drums!_  
_Hannibal comes!_

It was over and the rubbish bin was grumbling as always.

"All day. All they want is the dancing!" She shouted her blonde hair flying away from the silver outfit.

"Well, the Vicomte is very excited about tonight's gala." I heard one of the new managers say before drowning it out. It was only when the backdrop came down that I was alarmed. Phasma left finally quitting after everything.

"Rey can sing it Monsieur." Madame Organa said pushing me towards him.

"A chorus girl? No thank you how uncivilized." Monsieur Kenobi said. 

 

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher." Finn argued for me.  
  
 "From whom?"Monsieur Qui-Gon Jinn asked.  
    
 "I don't know, sir." I replied.  
    
 "Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught."Madame said and I looked to Monsieur Reyer.    
 

"From the beginning of the aria then, mam'selle." He said and I nodded. Madame Organa handed me a scarf and I began to sing for the new managers.  
   
 _Think of me_  
 _think of me fondly,_  
 _when we've said_  
 _goodbye._  
 _Remember me_  
 _once in a while_  
 _please promise me_  
 _you'll try._  I sang at first nervously.

"Qui-gon, this is doing nothing for my nerves." Monsieur Kenobi said.

"Don't fret, Ben." He replied and I finally found the strength.

  
_When you find_   
_that, once_   
_again, you long_   
_to take your heart back_   
_and be free_   
_if you_   
_ever find_   
_a moment,_   
_spare a thought_   
_for me ..._   


 

They stopped me and decided that I was right fro the part. We jumped into action to get me ready for the gala and I was finally ready to perform this aria once again. 

 

_We never said_   
_our love_   
_was evergreen,_   
_or as unchanging_   
_as the sea_   
_but if_   
_you can still_   
_remember,_   
_stop and think_   
_of me ..._

_Think of all the things_   
_we've shared and seen -_   
_don't think about the things_   
_which might have been ..._

_Think of me,_   
_think of me waking,_   
_silent and_   
_resigned._

_Imagine me,_   
_trying too hard_   
_to put you_   
_from my mind._

_Recall those days,_   
_look back_   
_on all those times,_   
_think of the things_   
_we'll never do_   
_there will_   
_never be_   
_a day, when_   
_I won't think_   
_of you ..._

_I danced as the orchestra played what I didn't see was Poe in the audience finally realizing who I was._

* * *

 

Poe's POV

When I arrived at the gala I was surprised to see her as radiant as she was in our youth.

 

_Can it be?_   
_Can it be Rey?_

_What a change!_   
_You're really_   
_not a bit_   
_the gawkish girl_   
_that once you were ..._

_She may_   
_not remember_   
_me, but_   
_I remember_   
_her ..._

I knew that I had to see her again.

* * *

Rey's POV

The people were cheering and lovely as ever I was nervous at first but I felt as radiant as the sun.

 

_We never said_   
_our love_   
_was evergreen,_   
_or as unchanging_   
_as the sea_   
_but please_   
_promise me_   
_that sometimes_   
_you will think_   
_ah-ah-ah-ah-aaah-of me!_

When I was finished everyone was clapping. I felt empowered and knew that my angel must be watching for now I wanted to go down to the chapel after the performance to light a candle for my father. 

 


	3. The Angel Of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey confides in Finn about her angel and meets Poe once again but how will her angel feel about the sudden turn of events?

Rey's POV

I sat in the chapel lighting the candle to say a prayer for my father Luke Skywalker. Even now I missed him so much. I was brought out of my trance by a voice.

 _"Bravi, bravi, bavissimi..._ " I looked up to see who it was but then heard Finn. 

 _"Where in the world_  
 _Have you been hiding?_  
 _Really - you were perfect_  
 _I only wish_  
 _I knew your secret_  
 _Who is this new_  
 _Tutor?_ " She asked and I smiled. It was a small, sad smile, but one I would explain to her.

"Finn, When your mother brought me here to live. Whenever I come down here alone To light a candle for my father, a voice from above, and in my dreams. He was always there for you see, when my father lay dying, he told me I will be protected by an angel. An angel of music." I explained most likely sounding hysterical.

"Rey, do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your father tutored you?" Finn asked.

"Who else Finn? Who?,

_Rey: Father once spoke of an angel_   
_I used to dream he'd appear_   
_Now as I sing I can sense him_   
_And I know he's here_

_Here in this room he calls me softly_   
_Somewhere inside, hiding_   
_Somehow I know he's always with me_   
_He, the unseen genius_

I smiled and Finn looked at me worriedly as she helped me up. 

_Finn: Rey, friend you must have been dreaming_   
_Stories like this can't come true_   
_Rey, friend you're talking in riddles_   
_And it's not like you_

We walked through the opera house.

_Rey: Angel of music, guide and guardian_   
_Grant to me your glory_

_Finn: Who is this angel?_   
_This_

_Both: Angel of music, hide no longer_   
_Secret and strange angel_

I stopped suddenly frightened at the thought of it.

_Rey: He's with me even now_

_Finn: Your hands are cold_

_Rey: All around me_

_Finn: Your face, Sweet Rey, it's white_

_Rey: It frightens me_

_Finn: Don't be frightened_

Finn calmed me down and we walked back to my dressing room where Madame Organa sat waiting for me. 

"You did well my dear." She said with a smile. She handed me a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. "He is pleased with you." I took the rose gently in my hands as she left. The very thought of it was intriguing. I sat there for awhile until my door opened again. 

 

"Little Rey let her mind wander." I turned to see Poe holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers as he walked towards me. 

"Poe!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Little Rey thought: Am I fonder of dolls. Or of goblins, of shoes. Or of riddles. of frocks."

"Those picnics in the attic." I smiled thinking of my father.

"Or of chocolates." He smirked along.

"Father playing the violin."

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North."

"No what I love best, Rey said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!" 

"The Angel of Music sings song in my head!" We said together. I looked him deep in the eyes. I had missed him so much, hadn't I?

"Father said, "When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you". Well, father is dead, Poe, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music." For a moment he too looked at me like I was crazy.

"No doubt of it. And now we'll go to supper! "He smiled standing up.

"No, Poe, the Angel of Music is very strict. " I insisted standing up.

"I shan't keep you up late!"

"No, Poe."

"You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes  my little Rey of sunlight!" HE smiled and then left.  


 

"No Poe, Poe wait!" I said but it was too late as I changed into my nightclothes my candles blew out. Oh no what was happening?

_"Insolent boy!_   
_This slave_   
_of fashion_   
_basking in your_   
_glory!_

_Ignorant fool!_  
 _This brave_  
 _young suitor,_  
 _sharing in my_  
 _triumph!"_ His voice boomed and I was frightened.

_Rey:_

_Angel! I hear you!_   
_Speak -I listen . . ._   
_stay by my side,_   
_guide me!_

_Angel, my soul was weak -_   
_forgive me . . ._   
_enter at last,_   
_Master!_

I begged forgiveness still fearful.

_Angel voice:_

_Flattering child,_   
_you shall know me,_   
_see why in shadow_   
_I hide!_

I smiled as he revealed himself in the mirror wearing a black half mask which covered his eyes (A/N: I will make this work I promise ;P)

_Rey:_   
_Angel of Music!_   
_Guide and guardian!_   
_Grant to me your_   
_glory!_

_Angel of Music!_   
_Hide no longer!_   
_Come to me, strange_   
_angel..._

I was transfixed by him. I had to be with him as he sang to me.

_Angel:_   
_I am your Angel of music_   
_Come to me: Angel of Music_

 

And what was I to do? With Poe at my door and the man I yearned to meet since I was child? I gave into my fnatasy and took his leather gloved hand into a night and a fantasy....

 

 


	4. Chapter 4: The Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes the decision to go with her phantom but is everything what it seems to be?

I was transfixed as I let my world melt away and took his hand walking into his own. I was wearing nothing but a nightgown and a wrap over it to keep me warm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The cold stone of the opera house striking my feet but it didn't matter to me, I was enamored by the magic he had brought me into.

REY

_In sleep he sang to me_   
_In dreams he came_   
_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_   
_And do I dream again for now I find_   
_The Phantom of the Opera is there_   
_Inside my mind_

He led me through the stone tunnels towards a horse. 

_PHANTOM_   
_Sing once again with me_   
_Our strange duet_   
_My power over you grows stronger yet_   
_And though you turn from me to glance behind_   
_The Phantom of the Opera is there_   
_Inside your mind._

I rode for awhile before nearing the canal where I was led to a boat. I sat down still amazed by everything I was seeing. 

_REY:_   
_Those who have seen your face_   
_Draw back in fear_   
_I am the mask you wear_

_PHANTOM_   
_It's me they hear..._

_BOTH_   
_Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined_   
_The Phantom of the Opera is there/here_   
_Inside my/your mind_

I was slightly brought out of my trance hearing other voices around us?

_BACKGROUND_   
_He's there, the phantom of the opera!_   
_Beware, the phantom of the opera!_   
_He's there, the phantom of the opera!_   
_Beware the phantom of the opera!_

_PHANTOM_   
_In all your fantasies, you always knew_   
_that man and mystery_

I turn to face him.

_REY_   
_Were both in you_

_BOTH_   
_And in this labyrinth_   
_where night is blind_   
_the Phantom of the Opera is there/here,_   
_inside my/your mind_

We were finally in his home I was awestruck. 

_PHANTOM_   
_Sing, my Angel of music!_

He commanded and so I did.

_REY_   
_He's there, the phantom of the opera_

_PHANTOM_   
_Sing for me_   
_Sing_   
_Sing, my Angel!_   
_Sing!_   
_Sing for me!_

* * *

 

I belted higher and higher only for him, breathless after my last note. He removed his cape the black half-mask ever present. But other than that he was gorgeous with deep dark locks and a brooding look about him. (FYI: How I felt when I first saw Kylo Ren in the movie! I absolutely adore Adam Fricking Driver!). I was still just amazed by him in general speechless at all of it as he took my hand helping me out of the boat.  And then he began to use his magic on me once again. 

"I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music. You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone, since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing, for my music, my music." He said and I smiled.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_   
_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_   
_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor_   
_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_   
_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_   
_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_   
_And listen to the music of the night_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_   
_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_   
_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_   
_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you_   
_feel it, hear it, closing in around you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_   
_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_   
_The darkness of the music of the night_

He led me through his home. I saw beautiful sketches of the ballerinas, a diorama of our stage including a small marionette that looked like me in the gown I wore for the show tonight. 

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_   
_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_   
_Let your soul take you where you long to be_   
_Only then can you belong to me_

Time seemed to slow down his hands running down the sides of my waist. I had abandoned my wrap in the boat. His leather clad hands felt like magic on my small hips.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_   
_Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation_   
_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_   
_To the power of the music that I write_   
_The power of the music of the night_

We walked a bit further where I then saw a mannequin in a wedding gown. A mannequin that looked very much like me. In the rush of things I fainted feeling him lift me up and place me on the soft bed.

_You alone can make my song take flight_   
_Help me make the music of the night_

 

Darkness overtook me and the memory of the magic around me with it.

* * *

 

Phantom's POV

She was so breathtakingly beautiful. I wanted to keep her but I couldn't do that. She was too fragile, too light for the dark side of me. I removed my mask and looked into the mirror. Who could love a scarred, hated, man like me? 

 

"You have to return her sometime Ben." I turned around to see Madame Organa. She was my benefactor. The only one I could ever trust. The only one I ever let see my scars.

 

"I asked you not to call me that." I growled. 

 

"I just worry fro you and for her. You can't get into trouble, not like you used to."

 

"I understand, but she's asleep, I'll return her when she wakes." I replied and she nodded leaving me be. I turned to writing more music for my opera. She would stay, she would love me, wouldn't she?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I put in a different POV look at that! Here's a new chapter for my loyal followers. Love you!


	5. I Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey awakens at the Phantom's home and remembers what happened. But what will she see when she's tempted to remove his mask?

Rey's POV 

When I awoke I saw the music box next to me. Where was I? What had happened? And then I realized as I got up and walked out of the bedroom. 

'I remember there was mist...  
Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake  
There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat  
And in the boat there was a man'

I turned to see him at his organ. I got closer to him.

'Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is the face in the mask?' 

I ran my hands down his shoulders before reaching up to his mask. I finally worked my fingers around it and pried it off. He covered his face with his hand and pushed me to the ground. 

'Damn you!  
You little prying Pandora  
You little demon  
Is this what you wanted to see?'

He said and ripped a curtain off of a mirror and I got a glimpse of his face before he turned again. 

'Curse you, you little lying Delilah!

You little viper  
Now you cannot ever be free!  
Damn you, curse you...'

I was still so confused how could he be so frightening.

'Stranger than you dreamt it  
Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me  
This loathsome gargoyle  
Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven  
Secretly, secretly...  
But Rey...

Fear can turn to love  
You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster  
This repulsive carcass  
Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,  
Secretly, secretly...  
Oh, Rey," 

I glanced down at his mask and picked it up. He placed it back on before helping me up. 

"Come we must return the two fools who run my theater will be missing you."He said and I obliged as he gave some clothes to change into as we went back to my dressing room where Leia was waiting. 

"You should've returned her earlier! Everyone is concerned for where she was!" Leia said and he nodded.  "Come on dear we have to get you ready for the show tonight." She said and I nodded as he went back in his mirror. "I've got to tell the managers you returned Finn go take Rey to get some rest." We both nodded and went back to the dormitory. 

"What happened down there?" Finn asked. 

"It was magical but it frightened me as well. I'm still tired."I said and she laid me down and I fell asleep.  When I Woke up again and MAdame told me I'd be playing the page boy in the opera against the Phantom's wishes. This could not possibly go well.

 


	6. Il Muto Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opera begins but the ghost is angry and what can Rey do but hide in the arms of her beloved Poe?

We began the opera myself as the pageboy and Phasma as the countess. The chorus came on first and I heard them through the curtain.

 _'They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!_  
_His Lordship, sure, would die of shock_  
_His Lordship is a laughing-stock!_  
_Should he suspect her, God protect her!_  
_Shame! Shame! Shame!_  
_This faithless lady's bound for HADES!_  
_Shame! Shame!! Shame!'_

The curtain opened to reveal Phasma and I.

_'Serafimo - your disguise is perfect.'_

Three knocks came from the prop door. Hux entered dressed as the count. 

_'Who can this be?'_

  
_'Gentle wife, admit your loving husband._  
_My love - I am called to England on affairs of State,_  
_And must leave you with your new maid.'_

He then grabbed Finn's arse in playacting.

  
"Though I'd happily take the maid with me!" He exclaimed.

"The old fool's leaving!"Phasma said to the crowd. 

 _'I suspect my young bride is untrue to me, I shall not leave but will hide over there._  
_To observe her._  
_Adieu, Adieu, Adieu.'_

He hid behind the door and I removed the skirt hiding my pageboy pants.

 _'Serafimo - away with this pretence!_  
_You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!_  
_Poor fool, he makes me laugh!_  
_Haha, Haha..._  
_Time I tried to get a better better half!_  
_Poor fool, he doesn't know!_  
_Hoho, Hoho..._  
_If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!'_

I looked up to see the booming voice to see if I could see him.

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?!" He shouted. 

"He's here! I know it!" I exclaimed. This was when Phasma grabbed my wrist. It would definitely leave a bruise.

"Your part is silent! Little toad!" She hissed. Was she ever wrong. As she tried to sing again she croaked like the frog that she was. The curtain's closed and the managers grabbed my hand. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time.  When the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Christine Daae. "The people cheered as I was ushered offstage and to the dressing room. But everything was thrown into chaos once again because now a man had been murdered. Running through the crowd I found Poe. 

"Where are you taking me?!" He asked.

"We have to get out of here!" I exclaimed and we began to run through the opera house.

(R=Rey, P=Poe, obviously)

_P: Why have you brought me here?_

_R:We can't go back there!_

_P: We must return!_

_R:He'll kill you!_  
_His eyes will find us there!_

_P:Please Rey, don't say that_

_R: Those eyes that burn!_

_P: Don't even think it_

_R:And if he has to kill a thousand men_

_P: Forget this waking nightmare_

_R:The Phantom of the Opera will kill_

_P: This phantom is a fable_  
_Believe me_

_R: and kill again!_

_P: There is no Phantom of the Opera_

_R: My God, who is this man_

_P: My God, who is this man_

_R:...who hunts to kill?_

_P:...this mask of death?_

_R: I can't escape from him_

_P: Whose is this voice you hear_

_R:...I never will!_

_P:...with every breath?_

_Both:_  
_And in this labyrinth,_  
_where light is blind_  
_the Phantom of the Opera_  
_is here/there_  
_inside your/my mind_

_P: There is no Phantom of the Opera_

We had finally made it to the roof of the opera house! How could he not believe me?! I could no longer look at Poe I was so terribly frightened.

_Rey:_

_Poe, I've been there, to his world of_  
_unending night_  
_To a world where the daylight dissolves_  
_into darkness, darkness_  
_Poe, I've seen him!_  
_Can I ever forget that sight?_  
_Can I ever escape from that face?_  
_So distorted,deformed, it was hardly a face,_  
_in the darkness, darkness_  
_But his voice filled my spirit_  
_with a strange, sweet sound_  
_In that night there was music in my mind_  
_And through music my soul began to soar!_  
_And I heard as I'd never heard before_

_Poe: What you heard was a dream and nothing more_

_Rey:_  
_Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world_  
_Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore_

_Poe: Rey, Rey_

I began to hyperventilate as I looked at the rose he had sent me that night. He frightened me and I Did not know what to do. And then I heard his voice.

_"Rey..."_

I was panicked as Poe came and wrapped his arms around me. 

"What was that?"I asked tears threatening to fall as I looked at him. He made me relax and I let myself go dropping the rose. 

 

_Poe: No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you._

_my words will warm and calm you._  
  
_Let me be your freedom,_

_let daylight dry -your tears._

_I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you._  


I smiled at him.  
 

_Rey: Say you love me every waking moment,_

_turn my head with talk of summertime._  
  
_Say you need me with you, now and always._

_promise me that all you say is true_

_that's all I ask of you._  
  


_P:Let me be your shelter,_

_let me be your light._

_You're safe: No-one will find you_

_your fears are far behind you._  
  


_R: All I want is freedom,_

_a world with no more night._

_and you always beside me_

_to hold me and to hide me._

 

We walked around the roof of the opera house.   
 

P:Then say you'll share with me

one love, one lifetime.

Let me lead you from your solitude.  
   
Say you need me with you here, beside you.

anywhere you go, let me go too

Rey, that's all I ask of you.  
   
 

R: Say you'll share with me

one love, one lifetime.

say the word and I will follow you.  
   
 

BOTH Share each day with me, each night, each morning.  
   
 

R: Say you love me.  
   
 

P: You know I do.  
   
 

B:Love me -that's all I ask of you.  
   
 Looking at me I wasn't expecting his lips to meet mine. But I reciprocated. As we broke apart I looked at him again.   
 

B: Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me -that's all I ask of you.  
   
 Still gasping for breath after we kissed again I smiled.  
   
"I must go -they'll wonder where I am. wait for me, dear Poe!" I giggled.  
    
"Sweet Rey, I love you!"He replied.   
   
"Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door!"   
   
"And soon you'll be beside me!" 

"You'll guard me, and you'll guide me."

We ran back inside and I began to perform the opera once more not knowing what was transpiring on the roof. 

* * *

 

 Phantom's POV

I was gutted as they headed back into the opera house together. How could she betray me like that?! I picked up the rose, my rose, that she had dropped. 

 

_I gave you my music . . ._   
_made your song take wing . . ._   
_and now, how you've_   
_repaid me:_   
_denied me_   
_and betrayed me . . ._   
_He was bound to love you_   
_when he heard you sing . . ._   
_Rey ..._   
_Rey..._

I heard them somehow and I became angry.

  
  
_Say you'll share with me,_   
_one love, one lifetime..._   
_Say the word and I will follow you..._   
_Share each day with me_   
_Each night, each morning_

No more, she would pay, they would all pay now!

  
_You will curse the day you did not do!_   
_All that the Phantom asked of you!_

 

I laughed as the show was over and the chandelier went down just in front of her. Yes they would all pay.


	7. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later and there has been no sign of the Phantom. Now at the beginning of a new year the opera house is celebrating with a masquerade. what will happen if the phantom returns?

No one's POV

**Three months later**

The phantom had disappeared and the two managers were ecstatic enough to replace the chandelier and have a party for New Years. 

_Qui-gon: M'sieur Kenobi!_

_Obi-Wan: M'sieur Qui-Gon!_

_Q: Dear Obi,_  
_What a splendid party!_

 _O: The prologue_  
_To a bright new year!_

 _Q: Quite a night!_  
_I'm impressed!_

_O: Well, one does one's best...._

_B: Here's to us!_

_O: A toast for all the city!_

_Q: What a pity that the 'Phantom'_  
_Can't be here!_

The two began the party as many supporters of the opera house came out of the woodwork. Dressed as arious creatures and characters they all loved the new life breathed into the place so much that they could almost sing.

Chorus:  
_Masquerade!_  
_Paper faces on parade..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Hide your face_  
_So the world will_  
_Never find you!_

 _Masquerade!_  
_Every face a different shade..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Look around -_  
_There's another_  
_Mask behind you!_

 _Flash of mauve..._  
_Splash of puce..._  
_Fool and king..._  
_Ghoul and goose..._  
_Green and black..._  
_Queen and priest..._  
_Trace of rouge..._  
_Face of beast..._

 _Faces..._  
_Take your turn, take a ride_  
_On the merry-go-round..._  
_|in an inhuman race..._  
_\Eye of gold..._  
_Thigh of blue..._  
_True is false..._  
_Who is who...?_  
_Curl of lip..._  
_Swirl of gown..._  
_Ace of hearts..._  
_Face of clown..._

 _Faces..._  
_Drink it in, drink it up_  
_Till you've drowned_  
_In the light..._  
_In the sound..._  
_But who can name the face...?_

 _Masquerade!_  
_Grinning yellows_  
_Spinning reds..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Take your fill -_  
_Let the spectacle_  
_Astound you!_

 _Masquerade!_  
_Burning glances_  
_Turning heads..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Stop and stare_  
_At the sea of smiles_  
_Around you!_

 _Masquerade!_  
_Seething shadows_  
_Breathing lies..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_You can fool_  
_Any friend who_  
_Ever knew you!_

 _Masquerade!_  
_Leering satyrs_  
_Peering eyes..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Run and hide -_  
_But a face will_  
_Still pursue you!_

 

As the night went on more familiar faces came like Hux in deep blue dressed like a rat, Phasma all in silver, and madame Leia in white dressed like a princess, and Finn clad in a man's jacket over her red dress, her dark skin accentuated in the glow of the candles. 

_Phasma: What a night!_

_Qui-Gon: What a crowd!_  
  
_Obi-wan: Makes you glad!_  
  
_Q: Makes you proud!_  
_All the crème_  
_De la crème!_  
  
_P: Watching us watching them!_

 _Leia/Finn:And all our fears_  
_are in the past!_

 _O: Three months!_  
  
_Hux: Of relief!_  
  
_P: Of delight!_  
  
_O: Of Elysian peace!_  
  
_Q:And we can breathe at last!_  
  
_P: No more notes!_  
  
_H: No more ghost!_  
  
_L: Here's a health_

  
_O: Here's a toast:_  
_To a prosperous year!_  
  
_Q: To the new Chandelier!_

  
_Hux/Phasma: And may_  
_its splendour never fade!_  
  
_Q:Three months!_  
  
_L: What a joy!_  
  
_F: What a change!_  
  
_Obi-wan/Qui-gon: What a blessed release!_  
  
  
_L: And what a masquerade!_

* * *

The group danced away and then came along [Rey](http://www.polyvore.com/masquerade_ball_kat/set?id=205065049) and Poe. She wore a diamond ring on a chain around her neck as the two had become engaged she just didn't wish for her former angel to hear of it. Poe was not as easily swayed.

Rey's POV

I wanted to convince Poe to keep it a secret but he didn't want to. I wasn't ready to announce to the world our engagement. 

 _Rey: Think of it!_  
_A secret engagement! Look - your future bride! Just think of it!_

_Poe: But, why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me._

He went to kiss me and I withdrew.

  
_R: No, Poe, please don't, they'll see..._

_P: Won't we let them see? It's an engagement, not a crime!  Please, Rey, what are you afraid of?_

_R: Let's not argue..._

_P: Let's not argue..._

_R:Please pretend..._

_P:I can only hope I'll..._  
  
_R: You will..._

 _Both: understand_  
_In time..._

I smiled and nodded as we joined the party dancing among the others. 

 _ALL_  
_Masquerade!_  
_Paper faces on parade..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Hide your face_  
_So the world will_  
_Never find you!_

 _Masquerade!_  
_Every face a different shade..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Look around -_  
_There's another_  
_Mask behind you!_

 _Masquerade!_  
_Burning glances_  
_Turning heads..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Stop and stare_  
_At the sea of smiles_  
_Around you!_

 _Masquerade!_  
_Grinning yellows_  
_Spinning reds..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Take your fill -_  
_Let the spectacle_  
_Astound you!_

And as we stopped he appeared from the shadows at the top of the staircase. We were silent as church mice. We were afraid of what was to happen. Poe walked away from me holding onto his sword as I watched the phantom descend the staircase. He was dressed all in red with a skull mask covering his face.

_Phantom:_   
_Why so silent, good Messieurs?_   
_Did you think that I had left you for good?_   
_Have you missed me, good Messieurs?_   
_I have written you an opera!_

I was mesmerized as he removed a manuscript from his robe.   
  
_P: Here I bring the finished score -_  
 _"Don Juan Triumphant"!_

I stepped back a little bit as he removed his sword to point it at respective people.   
  
_P: Fondest greetings_  
 _To you all!_  
 _A few instructions_  
 _Just before_  
 _Rehearsal starts:_  
 _Phasma must_  
 _Be taught to act_  
 _Not her normal trick_  
 _Of strutting round the stage_  
 _Our Don Juan must_  
 _Lose some weight -_  
 _It's not healthy in_  
 _A man of Hux's age_  
 _And my managers_  
 _Must learn_  
 _That their place is in_  
_An office, not the arts_

He put away his sword and began to walk towards me.   
  
_P: As for our star, Miss Rey Skywalker_  
 _No doubt she'll_  
 _Do her best - it's_  
 _True, her voice is_  
 _Good. She knows, though, should she wish to excel_  
 _She has much still to learn_  
 _If pride will_  
 _Let her_  
 _Return to me, her_  
 _Teacher_  
 _Her teacher..._

Walking down to me his eyes met mine, I was scared and yet transfixed at the same time. That was until he noticed the ring on my neck.

  
"Your chains are still mine!"He said before whispering to me silently. "You belong to me!" He hissed before removing the ring and vanishing. I was confused as to what just happened and what would happen if we performed this show. I nearly fainted onto the floor of the opera house. There was no way out this time.


	8. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe chases after Leia in the aftermath of the masquerade.

Poe's POV

After he disappeared from the masquerade everyone fell into a chaos. Rey went to the dorms and I chased after Madame Leia.

"Madame Leia. Madame Leia..." I said trying to stop her.

"Please, Monsieur, I know no more than anyone else."She replied.

"That's not true." 

"Monsieur, don't ask, there have been too many accidents"

"Accidents? Please, Madame Leia, for all our sakes..." I begged and she finally stopped at the door to her flat. 

 "Very well." She replied and led me inside. "But what I tell you never leaves this flat." She insisted and I nodded as she turned the lights on. 

* * *

 

Leia's POV

I looked over to Poe. Could I tell someone the truth after all of these years? I had to. I sat down across from Poe.

"It was years ago." I began to explain. "There was a travelling fair in the city. Gypsies

 I was very young,just beginning my work as the ballet mistress. It was a few years before Meg was born. And the girls begged for me to take them there." I said and was transported to that moment so long ago. 

*Flashback*

The girls were so excited to be at the fair. It unnerved me in some strange way. 

"Come, come, come inside." The man said. "Come and see the devil's child." The girls crept closer to the tent.

"The devil's child?"The girls asked me walking closer and I joined them in the tent. What I saw there horrified me.  A little boy sat in a cage a burlap sack covering his face. The man went in and beat him before removing his mask. He wasn't deformed he was a child with some unfortunate scarring on his face. Everyone laughed but I couldn't. He was just a child and I wanted to be able to take him in. I stayed behind as the girls went back to the opera house but what I saw would haunt me always. The boy in his rage killed the cruel gypsy. Another gypsy saw and tried to chase us but I picked up the boy from his cage and ran back to the opera house. I would keep him safe. 

*End flashback*

I took him in and raised him as my own. I taught him, I loved him, I was the mother he never had and he was my son, my Ben." I cried and Poe just looked at me with sadness. "I have hidden him from the world and its cruelty is. He has known nothing else of life since then. Except this opera house. It was his playground and now his artistic domain He's a genius, he's an architect and designer. He's a composer and a magician. A genius, monsieur." I said trying to appeal to him.

"But clearly, Madame Leia, genius has turned to madness." Poe replied getting up and walking to the door. "I'll keep your secrets Madame Leia." He said and I nodded. I knew now that my little boy couldn't have me protect him any longer.


End file.
